mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle
The Timeline of Seishin covers fictional and non-fictional events and characters that form this long seires. They are split into Japanese era names (年号, nengō), which denote different events. Warning, spoilers are listed as Seishin spans the wide history of Japan. Summaries on Peroids ;Kofun and Asuka Peroids :(古墳 時代 & 飛鳥 時代)Started from 2nd to 7th century, marked the development of Japan from Chinese influence. The Yamato people (ヤマト王権) were royalty over the others. The emperor of Japan and key families derive from them. The Soga were top family (蘇我氏). ;Kamakura Jidai :(鎌倉時代). A period of Japanese history that marks the governance by the Kamakura Shogunate, officially established in 1192 by the first Kamakura shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo (1185年頃-1333年) ;Muromachi Peroid :(室町 時代) The period marks the governance of the Muromachi or Ashikaga shogunate (tent government). The Ōnin War (1467–1477), a conflict rooted in economic distress and brought on by a dispute over shogunal succession, is generally regarded as the onset of the Sengoku-jidai. One of the earliest instances of this phenomenon was Hōjō Sōun, who rose from relatively humble origins and eventually seized power in Izu province in 1493. The Northern - Southern Court era (南北朝時代) was 1336–1392. (1336年 - 1573年） ;Warring States PEroid :(戦国 時代; sengoku jidai) Warring states period or civil strife where tent governments fight among each other. Onin War started in 1467. (1493年（1467年）頃-1573年頃） ;Azuchi-Momoyama Peroid :(安土桃山 時代) The Azuchi-Momoyama period came at the end of the Warring States Period in Japan, when the political unification that preceded the establishment of the Tokugawa shogunate took place. It spans the years from approximately 1568 to 1603, during which time Oda Nobunaga and his successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, imposed order upon the chaos that had pervaded since the collapse of the Ashikaga Shogunate. (1568年 - 1603年) ;Edo Peroid :(江戸 時代) This era marks the rule of the Tokugawa Shogunate (1603年（慶長8年）～1867年（慶応3年). It's headquarters were in Edo (present day Tokyo). It began in 1603 (Keichō 8) and ended in 1867 (Keiō 3), when imperial rule was completely restored. Age Reckoning/Birthdays Before the Meiji Period, the practice of counting a person's age after a Lunar New Year was widely practiced. When a person is born, he or she was considered one years old. Another year is added after a new moon during winter solstice, which would usually mean during January or February. It is apparently usually the second new moon. The Timeline Bunan (文安) 1444-1449 *Unknown: Birth of Mochizuki Izumo-no-Kami ''Meiō'' (明応) July 1492 - Feb 1501 *'1493' (Meiō 3): Hōjō Sōun, founder of Go-Hōjō Family, invaded and gained control of Izu Province. Eishō 1504–1521 *1516: Fujibayashi Nagato-no-Kami (Seishin ver.) is born *'1517' Yasunaga Hattori is born ''Daiei''(大永) Aug 1521 - Aug 1528. Also called "Taiei". *'1527' (Daiei 7): Ryō Tsukimori is born. ** Battle of Katsurakawara (桂川原の戦い): Miyoshi family and Hosokawa family drives out shogun Yoshiharu Ashikawa out of the capital. *1528: Aina Tsukimori is born *1529: Hajime Tsukimori is born ''Tenbun'' (天文) July 1532 - Oct 1555 *'1538:' Saizō Kirigakure I (Seishin ver) is born *'1539' (Tenbun 8): Yazaemon Kido (seishin ver.) is born *'1540' (Tenbun 9): Zenjūbō Sugitani (Seishin ver.) is born *'1541' (Tenbun 10): Kizaru and Kozaru Shimotsuge (seishin ver) are born *'1542' Masanari Hattori/Hanzo Hattori II is born *'1548' (Tenbun 16): Originally sent to Sunpu, Motoyasu (Ieyasu) was captured and held hostage by Nobuhide Oda in Owari. *'1549' (name#, #month): Hirotada Matsudaira dies **Kyōshirō Kōsaka is born **Shoutaro is born ** *'1551' (Tenbun 20): Nobuhide Oda dies at Suemori Castle from disease **Seishin version: Oda may have fended off Ninja and been poisoned *'1552': Yoshizō Kōdanguchi is born *'1554' (name#, #month): Hojo-Takeda-Imagawa Alliance formed (or possibly 1560?) Kōji (弘治) Oct 1555 - Feb 1558 *'1556' (Kōji 2): Takechiyo came of age at 16 and received the name Matsudaira Motoyasu (松平 元康) *'1557' (Kōji 3): Kai of Mibuno's feat in endurance: he temporarily served Koga Ninja to offer ,edicine to Rokkaku faces versus Azai. *'????' (name#, #month): ? ''Eiroku'' (永禄) Feb 1558 - April 1570 *'1560' (Eiroku 3): **Battle of Norada (野良田の戦い) **Imagawa Family began to lose leverage after Yoshimoto's defeat in the Battle of Okehanazawa **Ujimasa Hojo, son of Ujiyasu, becomes leader of Hojo family. *'1561' (Eiroku 4) **''9th month'': Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin fight in Fourth Battle of Kawanakajima *'1562' (Eiroku 5) **'The Siege of Kaminojo' (Kaminojyo; 上ノ郷城 or 上ノ城??). Hanzo Hattori (2nd) assists Ieyasu Tokugawa in attacking the castle and taking Udono Nagamochi's (鵜殿 長持) sons as hostages. **'Kiyosu Alliance' (清洲同盟). Oda Nobunaga and Matsudaira Motoyasu (Tokugawa Ieyasu) meet at Kiyosu Castle and become allies. ***This alliance causes a strain between the Iga and Koga Ninja because of client differences. *'1565' (Eiroku 8) **Masanari Hattori (Hanzo III) is born ** Kai joined the Tsukimori Family in Tsugemachi area; met Shoutarou. *'1567' (Eiroku 10) **''Mori Oni'' Incident ***The above-mentioned is the problem behind Battle of Tsugemachi. *1568 (Eiroku 11) **Azuchi–Momoyama period began. ***Approximately this time (or when the Tokugawa Shogunate was established in 1600) the wearing of daisho began popular. **Kyoto March: Yoshikata Rokkaku fights Nobunaga Oda, refusing to fight with him, as a response against Yoshiaki Ashikaga becoming shogun. Rokkaku loses in Kanonji Castle (Battle of Kanoji Castle; 観音寺城の戦い). ''Genki'' (元亀) April 1570 - July 1573 *'1570' (Genki 1): Nobunaga faced against the Asakura Family in Omi (Siege of Kanegasaki), but was betrayed by Azai Family (rival of Asakura) **Nobunaga Oda survives assassination attempt by Zenjūbō Sugitani **'Battle of Anegawa' (姉川の戦い): Both Tokugawa and Nobunaga faced both Omi Province families **Battle of Kanegasaki (金ヶ崎の戦い): Oda and Tokugawa, along with Ikeda Katsumasa (one fo the 3 Shugo of Settsu) and Hideyoshi Toyotomi (was named Kinoshita Tokichiyo; 木下藤吉郎), battled Asakura and Azai in Echizen. Kanegasaki is Kagetsune's (朝倉 景恒) castle. *'1571' (Genki 2): Siege of Mt. Hiei (比叡山の戦い). Nobunaga's attack on Mt. Hiei. He destroys Enryakuji and killed many sohei or warrior monks. **Kousaka Family forms group to seek revenge. Zenjubo Sugitani assists. *'1573' (Genki 4): Azai is destroyed. Hashiba Hideyoshi (Totoyomi) takes charge of three Omi districts. **Zenjūbō Sugitani is caught by Kazumasa Isono in a temple in Takashima District (高島), Omi Province. ''Tenshō'' (天正) July 1573 - Dec 1592 *'1575': Battle of Nagashino *'1576' (Tenshō 3): Sasuke Sarutobi (Seishin ver) is born. *'1579': Pre-events leading to the infamous Tensho Iga no Ran: As its first battle, Nobukatsu of Kitabatake family/Ise Province invaded Iga *'1580:' Masashige Hattori (4th Hanzo) is born *'1581' (Tenshō 9, 9th month): Tenshō Iga no Ran *'1582' (Tenshō 10, 6th month) **Battle of Tenmokuzan (天目山の戦い): Takeda clan (Sanada/Koka-Sasuke) is defeated by the combined forces of Tokugawa Ieyasu and Oda Nobunaga. With Katsuyori's death, the Sanada lead Chiisagata District of Shinano and create Ueda castle. **Hattori Hanzo advised Tokugawa Ieyasu to escape to Mikawa (from Kyoto (Osaka) after sightseeing) from Mitsuhide Akechi through the Koga and Iga regions. Ieyasu, when he became the shogun, employed ninja to guard Edo Castle--the headquarters of the Tokugawa shogunate--and to supply intelligence. **Nobunaga Oda and members of Mori family (ie: vassal Ranmaru) died at the Incident at Honnōji. **Battle of Tenshojingo (天正壬午の乱)天正壬午の乱: Tokugawa and Hojo fought for expansion in Shinano. **Battle of Yamazaki *'1585' (Tenshō 13): *'1586' (Tenshō 14): Sasuke meets Hakuunsai Tozawa and trains under him in Koga Ninjutsu **Sasuke meets and fights Saizō Kirigakure for the first time. *'1587' (15, 6th month): Hideyoshi Toyotomi banned Christianity *'1588' (16, #month): Hideyoshi Toyotomi orders a sword hunt *'1590' (Tensho 18): Siege of Odawara **Hojo Ujimasa dies *'1590' (Tensho 18): Sasuke goes to his old home Shinano province to serve the Sanada, who were serving Totoyomi. ''Keichō'' (慶長) Oct 1596 -- July 1615 *'1603' (Keichō 8, 3rd month): Tokugawa shogunate is established ** The Fuuma, including their leader Kotarō Fūma, are executed. ''Genna'' (元和) Reference/Links Navigation Category:Seishin Category:Timeline